Gadzooks!
A Field Guide To: Gadzooks Personal Gadzooks, besides spending large amounts of time annoying the CNET BOL Chat Room and the hosts of BOL and Gadgettes, recently relocated to the state of New York, having been ordered by the State of California to leave, as he was not cool/attractive enough to reside there any longer, and was a threat to the feng shui of the general populace. There was much rejoicing in the streets of the San Francisco Bay Area at his capture and relocation by the California State Office of Fashion and Social Standing. He will now be found in the wilds of Westchester county, with sightings near Katonah. Approach with care, it is recommended you hold a Wacom™ tablet in front of you to distract him. If you need to lure him in - and we question the sanity of anyone who would choose to do this - a copy of Adobe's Creative Suite 4 will suffice. Gadzooks is generally not dangerous, unless big music labels, the RIAA, and bootlegging is discussed - this can lead to frothing at the mouth and a condition know as "crazy eyes". It is urged to never mention the phrase "The 404" in his presence. Gadzooks can also be found in the company of roving groups of wild "Musicians", as he scribbles on paper for them, as the scribbles seem to please the more dangerous Musician. It is unclear if this is for protection, or access to the Musician's prey, "Groupies", or a more complex symbiotic relationship, which is puzzling, as he does not seem interested in their hops and fermented sugar drinks and strange plants and powders. More study is needed. Gadzooks consumes diet Coke and coffee, it is not clear if he eats any other food groups, although it is rumored he does not eat carbs of any kind. He also consumes large quantities of art supplies. Gadzooks is single, for obvious reasons. On The Web Gadzooks browses many websites, mostly tech, music, and art related. It's really quite boring. Almost as boring as watching moss grow - which is infinitely more productive, as you get more moss in the end. Contrary to rumor, moss does not grow on Gadzooks. That's pencil shavings and eraser dust. Involvement with Buzz Out Loud Gadzooks started listening to BOL years ago, right around the time Ms. Veronica Belmont started talking. This pleased Gadzooks, so he subscribed (the authorities were not aware of the implications…yet…) This led to his entering the BOL Chat Room. Upon seeing that the other participants did not flee from the room screaming, he became a regular to the chat room, and only required the hose and the electrodes occasionally. He continues to be an avid listener, but it is not clear what the feelings of management, the hosts, and the authorities are - either they are too afraid to ban him, or feel comfortable knowing he's too shy to call in. eEvar. External links Twitter: Gadzookss Website: http://www.fusedarts.com Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/billywhitejr No, I won't draw you a tattoo. Category:Listeners